


Ad Infinitum

by raineynight713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Sam, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, M/M, angel dean but he doesn't actually make an appearance, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/pseuds/raineynight713
Summary: The apocalypse will be started, one way or another, as Gabriel and Castiel learn. The demons have gotten what they wanted, and the hunters are helpless to stop the beginning of the end of the world.Luckily for them (and the world), they've got a friend in high places.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Ad Infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my gift to Julie, for Sabriel Secret Santa 2019! She asked for Reverse-Verse (angel Winchesters and human Cas/Gabe), H/C, wounded in a fight, protective partner. I hope I delivered!
> 
> Also, you'll probably notice some discrepancies between what happened in canon and what happens in this fic; it's nothing too major, just things that I thought made sense for the different characters/the story.

Gabriel watched in horror as the ground shook, heralding the opening of the Cage. He didn’t know how they were gonna make it out of this one, or even if they should. Starting the apocalypse probably meant they deserved to die, accident or no.

At least they would go together. He might not have the best track record as a big brother, but he liked to think he was there for Cassie when it counted, and there was no place he’d rather be than exactly where he was, with his little brother by his side as they watched the beginning of the end of the world.

He grimaced as the wound on his side twinged from the jostling it was getting. Looking down, he saw that the cut had black lines spreading from it, leaving his skin ashen as it went. The hellbitch had got him good. Even if they had a way out, he had the distinct feeling he wouldn’t be lasting too long anyway.

Before his thoughts could spiral further into maudlin territory, there was a familiar flurry of rustling feathers behind them. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he didn’t need to turn to know who was there.

“Did you think I would abandon you now? To the mercy of my brothers? I thought you knew me better than that,” Samael said quietly.

Gabriel turned to face him with a sardonic smirk. “I know better than most how much it hurts to fight your family, no matter how bad they screwed up. Hell, my older brothers are a hop, skip, and a jump from Crazy Town, USA, but I still love ‘em. I still ran instead of facing them.” He could barely be heard over the sound of the breaking ground, but didn’t let that stop him. “So no, I didn’t expect you to come.”

Sam’s lips quirked up in a small smile, and he put his other hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I was fighting with my family before humanity even existed; I’m not afraid to continue the tradition.” A particularly loud crack rent the air, and his grip tightened slightly. “But this isn’t the place for discussion. My brothers will be here soon.” And with that, they were gone.

* * *

When they landed, the three of them were in a large library, which Gabriel recognized as part of Sam’s favorite pocket dimension. 

They were in the reading area in the middle of the bottom floor, where there were cozy armchairs and a massive fireplace crackling cheerfully, and surrounded by rich cherry wood bookcases carved with Enochian that Sam had told them were stories of him and his brothers from the dawn of Creation. 

Above them rose nigh endless floors full of nothing but shelves packed with books. All but the main floor were balconies that ran the full length of the room, open in the center and allowing a view all the way to the top. 

At the top was a domed ceiling of gold-shot marble that was carved with scenes from both history and mythology, which the human eye couldn’t see from the bottom floor. Sam had kindly taken them high enough to see it several times.

In short, it was a nerd’s paradise. Cas had dropped all suspicion of Sam the moment he laid eyes on his library. It had been hilarious, as had the way the two of them immediately started nerding out over some obscure book, that had supposedly been lost since the burning of the Library at Alexandria, of which Sam had a copy.

Gabe was always glad to leave them to it, because he liked seeing the people he cared about happy. Plus Sam always made sure to have a bowl of candy out for him, despite his lectures on how humans should make healthy food choices.

It was good he’d seen the library before, because he was in no position to appreciate it from where he’d collapsed on the floor as soon as they’d arrived. A glance down showed that the whole wound was black now, like it was covered in tar. He could feel the substance spreading now, a sharp burning as it traveled through his flesh. Whatever had been on the demon’s blade had done a real number on him.

Within a blink, Sam was kneeling at his side and inspecting his wound with a frown. 

“You didn’t think to mention this earlier?” His words were chastising, but he was gentle as he probed the wound. Despite his light touch, Gabe still hissed in pain at the contact. Sam gave him an apologetic look, but continued examining it.

“What, and miss the chance to get the hot angel on his knees for me? Not a chance, buckaroo,” Gabe said with a leer, making sure to waggle his eyebrows obnoxiously. Sam huffed a laugh, but didn’t tear his gaze away from the cut in Gabe’s side.

“They needed your blood for the ritual to open the Cage. The blood of a righteous man, infected with the true essence of a demon.” Sam continued poking and prodding the wound as he gave them a moment to process that little tidbit of horror. 

“For the purpose of the ritual, the blood must be let using a special blade, made from a minuscule piece of the Cage itself that chipped off over the millennia. To infuse it with demonic essence, it had to be the sole weapon used to kill a Prince of Hell in true combat. It couldn’t be one that gave themselves willingly. Needless to say, it’s not the easiest method, but none of their other plans for starting the apocalypse were working, so they went with what they had I guess.”

“But what is it doing to him? Is he turning into a demon?” Cas asked with worry in his voice. He was hovering nearby, obviously unsure of what to do with himself. 

Despite the situation he found himself in, Gabriel couldn’t hold back a smile. In many ways, he and Cassie were complete opposites, but in others they were scarily similar. Not knowing how to comfort someone if they couldn’t face the problem directly was definitely something they shared.

“No, he’s not turning into a demon. There have been very few cases of a human that was infected with demonic essence, since it’s such a pain in the ass to obtain, but of those cases, none were turned into demons. It’s possible, I guess, that it could turn someone, but that person would have to already be well on their way to becoming a demon in the first place, and the whole point of infecting a human with demonic essence is to taint a pure soul for the purpose of a ritual, so-” Sam paused, realizing he had gotten lost on a tangent for a moment.

Gabriel winked at him, long having grown used to Sam’s bouts of information regurgitation, as he liked to call it. (Sam did not like him to call it that.)

Clearing his throat, Sam continued answering Cas’ question. “Basically, it’s poisoning him. If it’s not purged from his body and soul soon, he’ll die.” There was a moment where the two humans took that in; unsurprisingly, Gabriel was the one to break it. 

“Well, that blows. Any chance you could  _ suck _ the poison out of me, big boy?” The narrow-eyed glare Sam shot him was ruined by his mouth trying to twitch up in a smile. He counted that as a win.

“As a matter of fact, there is a way to remove it, although no sucking will be involved,” Sam said dryly, ignoring Gabriel’s overly dramatic expression of crushing sadness, before pausing for a moment, as though uncertain about what he was about to say. 

“I will have to run my grace through your body and soul in order to make the demonic essence... not there,” he continued, with a frustrated look on his face. He obviously knew that wasn’t a very clear explanation, but also appeared uncertain how to clarify.

“Humans don’t really have a word for it. What I’ll be doing is not erasing it from your blood; the taint is already on your soul and merely removing the physical substance would leave a stain on you forever. You could call it unmaking, that’s probably the closest explanation I can give you.”

Gabe thought for a second, before nodding. “So basically you’re gonna shoot me full of archangel juice and make the gross demon bits like they never existed? Cool, when do we start?” 

Sam and Cas shot him identical exasperated looks.

“It’s… a very  _ intimate _ experience. It’ll be like nothing you’ve ever felt before; I’ll be touching every single bit of you that ever existed, exists, will exist. Every part of you will know me, and I’ll know you. You shouldn’t be so blasé about it.” Sam looked uncomfortable as he said this, and Gabriel would bet a lot that if archangels couldn’t control their bodily functions, he’d be blushing.

With a glance around for Cas, who he saw had made himself scarce, probably at the first syllable of  _ intimate _ , Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes with a soft smile, the kind he only showed a few people. The people he trusted, and loved.

“Sam, you  _ remade _ me. You grabbed me from the Pit before I could break, and you cradled me inside of yourself as you broke me out and recreated my body,” he said, remembering the feeling of warmth and acceptance and love that he’d been surrounded by as he was saved. He still had the marks of feathers along the whole back of his body, proof that he’d been pulled from Perdition and held within the wings of an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in existence. 

And that being had decided, completely on his own, to rescue Gabriel long before Heaven decided to get off its ass. That being, who had left behind his family so long ago, had decided to involve himself in the whole big mess once again, for Gabriel. 

That sounded pretty damn intimate to him.

Making sure to look his angel in the eyes, he said, “Samael, I can’t think of anyone else I’d wanna have touch every single part of me, past, present, and future.” He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and drawing a breath. “I’m trying so hard not to make a dirty joke here, but it’s seriously not easy.”

Sam chuckled and raised a hand to cup Gabe’s cheek. “Alright, if you’re sure.” He leaned closer until their foreheads were pressed together, and whispered his next words mere centimeters from Gabe’s mouth. “And just so you know, you’re worth it. You’ve always been worth it, worth everything. And it’s not because you’re the Righteous Man, or whatever else Heaven or Hell say. It’s because you’re  _ you _ . I may be an archangel, but you’re the one that made me feel again, made me remember who I am. You’re the one I broke into Hell for. Remember that.”

With those words, Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Gabriel’s. At the contact, Gabriel once again felt the feeling of safety and warmth and love that he knew was Sam. It was rushing into him, around him, through him, unmaking him and remaking him and doing neither and both at once. 

And all around them he could see Sam’s wings, which shone like the morning star he was said to be. It was something no human should be able to look at, but he wasn’t really human at the moment. His being was merging with an archangel, and that allowed him to see that Sam was even more beautiful than the stories told. 

He was beautiful in the way of a mountain, or an ocean. Awesome in the true meaning of the word, fierce and gentle, warrior and caretaker. He was a natural disaster the moment before it struck, the infinite second of stillness when it could just be admired in all of its terrible magnificence.

And Gabriel was all of that, too. He was part of Sam, and Sam was part of him, and they were one being, not only in the present, but also in the past and the future as well. Just like Sam said. 

It lasted for a second and an eternity. The separation of their two beings was easy, gentle, and when they were finally once again two different people, Gabriel could still feel the lingering feeling of Sam’s presence.

He realized belatedly that they were still kissing, and pulled away reluctantly to grin at Sam.

“Gotta say, big guy, that’s a hell of a kiss. Any chance I could get another? Come on, lay one on me, I-” Gabe’s teasing was interrupted by Sam kissing him again, more forcefully this time. 

It was obviously a tactic to shut him up, but he couldn’t complain, since he’d gotten what he wanted. He’d make sure to get Sam back for it sooner or later, maybe the next time he started lecturing about salads. He’d probably make a really cute face if Gabriel distracted him with a kiss mid-lecture. 

Something to find out in the future. Because even though the apocalypse had just been kick-started and the Cage opened, he was feeling pretty damn hopeful right now. Sam was kissing him and his little brother was safe (and probably making moon eyes at the other angel that hung around Sam’s dimension).

Yeah, he was confident they’d figure out the whole apocalypse situation. He had all the faith he needed right there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam: i'm gonna have to touch you alllll over. like, all over
> 
> Gabriel: oh no, whatever shall i do. the hot angel that i flirt w all the time and who i'm thirsty af for has to touch me. life truly is so cruel. woe is me


End file.
